deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero (Mega Man X)
Zero is one of the main characters of the Mega Man X series. He appeared in One Minute Melee where he fought Meta Knight. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Raiden vs. Zero *Shadow the Hedgehog VS Zero (Complete) *X vs. Zero *Zero X Grolla Seyfarth (Complete) *Zero VS Meta Knight (Complete) *Zero vs Metal Sonic *Zero VS Kirito *Zero vs Link History A robot far more powerful than any other he had built, Wily designed Zero to eliminate his arch-enemy Mega Man, as well as his traitorous creation Bass. However, Zero was violent and refused to follow orders, so Wily sealed him away in a capsule, which was discovered years later by a band of Reploids. Zero destroyed them and attacked all that entered Wily’s fortress until Sigma battled him alone and, after a long-fought battle, defeated him. After being looked at, Zero’s mind was clear and he was soon placed into Sigma’s Maverick Hunter unit, quickly rising to Class-A. He soon came across the B-class Hunter X, who he became almost like a mentor to. From the Day of Sigma onward, X and Zero were called upon to save the world multiple times. Death Battle Info Background * Wily's greatest creation * Originally intended to be Mega Man X * Height: 5'6" * Weight: N/A * A.I. Age: N/A * Designed to destroy the original Mega Man and Bass Weapons * Z-Buster ** Powered by Solar Energy ** Charge Shot ** Usable with either arm ** Commonly prefers Z-Saber over Z-Buster * Z-Saber ** Sword with Energy Blade ** Can wield with either hand ** Stored on his shoulder when not in use * Durga Glaive ** Lance ** Two and a half times more range than Z-Saber ** Utilizes one special move *** Renyoudan **** "Chained Leaf Severing" **** Six thrusts **** Breaks barriers * V-Hanger ** Purple energy daggers ** Half the range of the Z-Saber ** Utilizes one special move *** Souenbu *** "Twin Swallow Dance" *** Fires a wind boomerang * Bashou Fan ** Energy Fans ** Uses one technique *** Zekkyoudan *** "Absolute Mirror Severing" *** Reflects projectiles at attacker * Titan Breaker ** Large hammer ** Can break through enemy barriers ** Only capable of a lone slamming attack ** Uses one technique *** Dairettsui *** "Great Violent Hammer" *** Slam that creates earthquakes to lower defences * Kaiser Knuckle ** Brass knuckles ** Extremely close-range ** Same attack power of Titan Breaker minus barrier-breaking capability ** Can utilize multiple moves *** Ganzanha **** "Rock Slashing Wave" **** Punches ground, creating energy spark **** Can break enemy barriers *** Senpuukyaku **** "Whirlwind Leg" **** Airborne dark-element spin kick **** Can turn into a fall, rising, or diagonal kick *** Raijinken **** "Thunder Swift Fist" **** Slides forward, then an electrical uppercut **** Ends with vertical lightning bolt that can grab objects above and below him *** Enkoukyaku **** "Blaze Descending Leg" **** Descending fire-elemental kick **** Burns enemies on contact *** Shouryuuken **** "Rising Dragon Fist" **** Ice-elemental Shoryuken-like uppercut **** Freezes enemies on contact * Σ Blade ** Large sword taken from Sigma ** Can break through enemy barriers ** Halves special weapon energy usage ** Twice the range of the Z-Saber Abilities Rising slash * Ryuenjin ** "Dragon Flame Blade" ** Fiery uppercut * Denjin ** "Electric Blade" ** Electrical uppercut ** Also sends lightning bolts below him * Shoenzan ** "Rising Flame Mountain" ** Standing version of Ryuenjin ** Creates wall of fire * Raijinshou ** "Raijin Rising" ** Rises within an electrical tornado * Hyouryuushou ** "Ice Dragon Rising" ** Upward-spinning ice slash ** Freezes airborne enemies upon contact Downward stab * Hyouretsuzan ** "Ice Fury Slash" ** Saber turns into icicle * Danchien/Enkoujin ** "Severing Earth Flame"/"Blaze Descending Blade" ** Generates explosions and burns upon contact * Rakukojin ** "Falling Steel Blade" ** Saber turns into metal ** Throws metal anchors upon contact Dashing thrust * Raijingeki ** "Raijin Attack" ** Electrical thrust * Youdantotsu ** "Leaf Severing Thrust" ** Wood thrust ** Breaks enemy barriers * Raikousen ** "Lightning Flash" ** Dashes forward, leaving a trail of electricity ** Usable in air Ground punch * Earth Gaizer ** Generates explosions from ground which move from left to right * Tri-Thunder ** Generates balls of electricity that randomly erupt from ground * Rakuhouha/Messenkou ** "Falling Phoenix Crusher"/"Destroying Glint" ** Sends out waves of energy like a fan * Shin Messenkou ** "True Destroying Glint" ** Projectiles shoot from the floor to the ceiling * Rekkoha ** "Rending Light Supremacy" ** Summons beams of light from above ** Used by Zero in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Bakuenjin ** "Bursting Flame Array" ** Creates fiery explosion * Tenshouha ** "Heaven Shine Supremacy" ** Summons pillar of light to destroy enemies above him Ranged * Zankourin ** "Slashing Light Ring" ** Light wheel that slices through anything in its path ** Cannot perform other techniques while wheel is active * Hieijin ** "Flying Shadow Blade" ** Launches homing missile from saber while in air * Hadangeki ** "Wave Severing Attack" ** Wave of energy after overhead slash * Shingetsurin ** "True Moon Ring" ** Two blue ring-like projectiles ** Home in on target and stay in front of them, then strike * Denharei ** "Electric Blade Zero" ** Small spinning crescent wave ** Homing capabilities ** Follow-up to Shingetsurin * Ittouryoudan: Genmurei ** "Cutting in Two with a Single Stroke: Phantasm Zero" ** Giant crescent wave projectile ** Massive in size ** As the name implies, can cut someone in half with one hit Other * Shippuu ** "Hurricane" ** Halts during dash, sending out an afterimage * Sougenmu ** "Twin Phantasms" ** Variant of X’s Soul Body ** Mimics Zero’s attacks, dealing damage * Hyoroga ** "Ice Wolf Fang" ** Clings to ceiling ** Can drop icicles and dash * Gokumonken ** "Prison Gate Sword" ** Enters defensive stance ** Automatically blocks enemy shots ** Counterattacks any enemy that approaches Feats * Saved X from Vile and inspired X to improve * Defeated the Colonel and Iris * Has never held back in battle * Returned from supposed death multiple times Faults * Glass cannon, but lacks raw power * Harbinger of Maverick Virus Alternate Forms Zero (Mega Man Zero) Trivia *The Zero used in X vs. Zero is pre-Megaman Zero series. Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Megaman Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Swordsmen Category:Combatants created by Science